50 shades of Loki
by Mortycja
Summary: Loki jest jednym z dziedziców Valhalla Co. i po śmierci ojca, Odina, ma szansę na odziedziczenie firmy. Jest jeden problem - Loki podobno ma nietypowe upodobania seksualne, których wyjście na jaw mogłoby zagrozić nie tylko jemu, ale i firmie jego ojca. Czy rzeczywiście tak jest, czy może jest to najzwyklejsza plotka? M, bo będą seksy i wulgaryzmy.
1. Chapter 1

_Nowy projekt, który zrodził się pewnego poranka w mojej głowie. A gdyby tak przenieść Asgardczyków na ziemię, dać im w zarząd naprawdę dużą firmę, a Lokiego ustanowić kłopotliwym dziedzicem interesu? _

* * *

- Wychodzisz gdzieś? – zapytała Jane, moja współlokatorka. Wychyliła głowę ze swojego pokoju, obrzuciła mnie spojrzeniem i, gdyby tylko potrafiła, zagwizdałaby. – Ależ się odstroiłaś. Znów robisz materiał z dorocznego balu bufonady?

- Nie – zaśmiałam się, po czym wróciłam do makijażu – tym razem to coś większego. Kojarzysz może Valhalla Company?

- Jasne, że kojarzę. Za kogo ty mnie masz? To, że zajmuję się fizyką kwantową nie oznacza, że nie wiem nic o świecie.

- Prezes Valhalla Co. ma dwóch synów, którzy po śmierci tatusia mają zająć się firmą. Młodszy z nich podobno ma ciekawe upodobania seksualne. Dostałam zlecenie za grubą kasę, żeby zbadać, czy w plotkach jest chociaż ziarno prawdy. Mam przeprowadzić dziennikarskie śledztwo. Za pieniądze takie, że, Jane, och Jane, to przerasta moje najśmielsze marzenia.

- Ginnie, wiesz, że pakujesz się w niezłe bagno? – zapytała Jane, nieszczególnie podzielając mój entuzjazm. – Tacy ludzie, jak ten Odin Gardner nie pozwolą, by jacyś cholerni dziennikarze zniszczyli życie ich i ich rodziny.

Roześmiałam się, a moja współlokatorka spojrzała na mnie zdumiona.

- Zleceniodawcą był Odin Gardner. Chce dowiedzieć się jako pierwszy, co wyprawia jego młodszy synalek, żeby móc ewentualnie przeciwdziałać późniejszym problemom, również problemom z mediami.

Jane nie wykrztusiła ani słowa. Była zaskoczona.

- Od niego dostałam zaproszenie na charytatywny bal urządzany w posiadłości Gardnerów. Za pół godziny przyjeżdża po mnie wysłany przez pana prezesa samochód – zachichotałam. – Dzięki jego trosce nie muszę się też obawiać, że wejdę tam jako dziennikarka. Pan Gardner zajął się wszystkim, łącznie z moją nową tożsamością. Już rozpuścił plotki, że gościem balu będzie panna Ginewra Spencer.

Tego było dla mojej współlokatorki za wiele. Zemdlała.

- Cholera, Jane – zawołałam. Podbiegłam do niej i poklepałam po twarzy. – Jane! Jane Foster! JANE! – wreszcie, kiedy na nią wrzasnęłam ocknęła się. – Musisz mi pomóc. Sama tego nie założę – pokazałam dusik, w kolorze starego złota z sercowatym medalikiem. W centrum medalika połyskiwał zielony kamień.

- Śliczny – wybąkała fizyczka, mocując się z zapięciem. – Nie za ciasno?

- Nie, jest ok, Jane – założyłam kolczyki w takim samym kolorze, z identycznymi kamieniami.

Spojrzałam przez okno. Na podjeździe właśnie zatrzymał się ekskluzywny samochód z przyciemnianymi szybami. Wysiadł z niego postawny mężczyzna w smokingu i krokiem dumnym, acz niepewnym przemierzył odległość dzielącą go od drzwi.

- Panna Spencer, jak mniemam? – zapytał mężczyzna, kiedy zeszłam do hallu.

Skinęłam głową, przyjmując jego ramię i posyłając Jane szeroki uśmiech.

- Mam się panną zaopiekować, zapewnić komfort podróży i stosowną ochronę. A także towarzystwo w trakcie balu – powiedział mężczyzna, prowadząc mnie do samochodu. – Choć jak mniemam o to ostatnie nie musi się pani martwić. Nie minie pół wieczoru, a będę musiał odganiać od panny adoratorów.

- Ginnie. Wszyscy zwracają się do mnie Ginnie. To nie dwór angielski, żebyśmy musieli zachowywać protokół – zaśmiałam się. Nieswojo mi się robiło, kiedy mówił do mnie per „panna".

Mój „opiekun" zamilkł, niezwyczajny do takiego bezpośredniego zwracania się bądź co bądź do osoby o wyższym statusie niż on. Bo czy nie miałam wyższego statusu? Byłam wszak gościem jego szefa, personą oddaną mu pod opiekę i profesjonalizm nie pozwalał mu na spoufalanie się ze mną. W sumie było mi to na rękę.

Pod rezydencję Gardnerów zajechaliśmy niecały kwadrans później. Nieraz widziałam ją w mediach, ale na żywo robiła większe wrażenie. Zbudowana w stylu wiktoriańskim, z neogotyckimi elementami przypominała nieco wiejskie posiadłości angielskiej szlachty.

Zatrzymaliśmy się przed frontowymi wrotami właściwie, bo tak określić można było te masywne drzwi, rozwarte teraz szeroko, zapraszające do rozświetlonego hallu. Na progu czekał na gości, by ich osobiście powitać Odin Gardner, wraz z małżonką oraz starszym z synów. Nigdzie nie dostrzegłam głównego obiektu mojego zainteresowania i powodu mojej bytności w tym miejscu, czyli młodszej latorośli i drugiego z przyszłych dziedziców firmy.

Czułam się wyjątkowa, kiedy bodyguard Gardnera, który towarzyszył mi w podróży, otworzył mi drzwi i podał dłoń przy wysiadaniu, a potem poprowadził w stronę gospodarzy.

- Niezwykle mi miło pannę powitać, panno Spencer – zagrzmiał Odin, nieco staromodnie całując mnie w dłoń.

- Dziękuję, panie Gardner – powiedziałam rumieniąc się lekko. – Dziękuję również za zaproszenie na ten niezwykły bal. To nader uprzejme z pańskiej strony. Z przyjemnością wezmę w nim udział.

- Pozwolę sobie przedstawić moją rodzinę. Moja małżonka Frigg – wskazał na szacowną kobietę w zbliżonym do niego wieku – a także mój najstarszy syn, Thor – mężczyzna powtórzył ojcowski gest.

- Miło mi poznać – szepnęłam, po czym po pewnym wahaniu dodałam: - Ale, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, ma pan dwóch synów.

- Cóż, Loki nie znosi takich ceremoniałów – odpowiedziała mi pani domu. – Thorze, zaopiekujesz się panną Spencer?

Mężczyzna ujął mnie pod rękę i poprowadził w głąb posiadłości. Większość gości stała zbita w grupki, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami i od czasu do czasu popijając szampana. Wyglądało, jakby wszyscy się doskonale znali, przez co od razu poczułam się wyobcowana. Ale przecież nie przyszłam tu dla nich, prawda?

Nagle jak spod ziemi przed nami wyrósł przystojny, smukły i czarnowłosy mężczyzna, w którym od razu bez problemu rozpoznałam młodszego z dziedziców Valhalla Company. Loki był tak różny od swojego brata i zarazem tak do niego podobny, aczkolwiek wrodził się bardziej w panią Frigg, aniżeli w Odina.

- Bracie! – zawołał uradowany Thor. – Wreszcie się zjawiłeś. Poznaj pannę Ginewrę Spencer. Ginewro, to mój młodszy braciszek, Loki.

Mężczyzna taksował mnie wzrokiem, po czym rzucając krótkie spojrzenie Thorowi, powiedział:

- Twoi przyjaciele się o ciebie niepokoją.

- Ale…

- Idź, zaopiekuję się panną Spencer – zapewnił Loki z uspokajającym uśmiechem. Kiedy Thor odszedł, a my zostaliśmy sami, mężczyzna powiedział: - Intrygujący dobór biżuterii, Ginewro.

- Ginnie. Wolę Ginnie. Jest takie mniej formalne – odparłam natychmiastowo, po czym odwróciłam się speszona, czy moja odpowiedź nie zrobiła na nim złego wrażenia.

Jak się okazało, nie.

- Jak już mówiłem, Ginnie, intrygujący dobór biżuterii – powiedział łapiąc mnie delikatnie, acz stanowczo za podbródek i zmuszając do spojrzenia w oczy. – Skromny, acz wymowny. Co cię podkusiło, żeby to założyć? – palcem przejechał po dusiku. – Słyszę niemy krzyk, Ginnie, krzyk, którego nikt prócz mnie nie usłyszy. Ginnie, ta błyskotka do mnie woła – powiedział, po czym zbliżył się i szepnął mi wprost na ucho – woła o panience, która wyraźnie chce być czyjąś własnością. Bo czyż nie jest to obroża? Ozdobna, zamaskowana, ale obroża.

* * *

_I jak się podobało? Dzielcie się wrażeniami! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Jestem złą osobą! Kazałam wam tyle czekać na nowy rozdział. _

_Ale jest. _

_Jest bo wena dopisała i mogłam go skończyć. _

* * *

- Ciekawa interpretacja – powiedziałam patrząc w jego szare oczy. – Aczkolwiek błędna. Czy biżuteria musi coś symbolizować? Czy musi wyrażać mój stosunek do życia? A gdyby po prostu mi się podobała? Czy byłoby w tym coś błędnego?

Loki wpatrywał się we mnie, rozważając co odpowiedzieć. Chyba go zaskoczyłam.

- Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny – powiedział w końcu. – Wszystkie nasze działania są podyktowane jakimiś pobudkami. Pytanie brzmi: czy wiesz jakimi? Może wydać ci się, że nie mam racji. Możesz myśleć, że wybrałaś tę obrożę… obróżkę, brzmi ładniej… że wybrałaś ją, bo ci się spodobała. Bo ładnie prezentuje się na twojej szyi – westchnął – a możesz mi wierzyć, że prezentuje się nadzwyczaj ładnie. Wracając jednak do tematu, wybrałaś ją podświadomie. To nie jakiś abstrakcyjny gust kazał założyć ci to cudeńko na szyję. Zrobiła to twoja podświadomość. Podświadomie rozumiesz znaczenie tej biżuterii. Irracjonalnie wołasz do wszystkich tutaj, wołasz by ktoś cię przygarnął – wywód nabrał lekkiego filozoficznego zabarwienia.

Spojrzałam na niego nieco zaskoczona tokiem jego myślenia. Ale i też nieco rozbawiona. Dał się tak szybko sprowokować do odsłonięcia kart. W myślach westchnęłam, bo liczyłam, że tajemnica młodego Gardnera będzie cięższa do rozszyfrowania, a on sam będzie jej bronił niczym lew. Poszło jak po maśle. Rano Odin Gardner dostanie swój raport, a ja swoje pieniądze. I będzie po sprawie.

Jednak jakaś część mnie na myśl o zakończeniu sprawy, drgnęła zaniepokojona. No cóż, musiałam przyznać, że Loki zaczął mnie fascynować. Nie tylko z powodu zawodowej ciekawości. Nie tylko dlatego, że jego ojciec płacił mi za potwierdzenie bądź obalenie plotek, jakie krążyły o jego synu. Nie, zafascynował mnie jako osoba. Miałam ochotę poznać go bliżej, poznać jego sposób myślenia, jego osobowość. Jego świat.

Byłam tak głęboko zamyślona, że nie zorientowałam się, kiedy ktoś wcisnął mi do ręki kieliszek szampana i kiedy go opróżniłam.

Loki wpatrywał się we mnie wyczekująco. Chyba zadał mi jakieś pytanie i czekał na odpowiedź.

- Przepraszam – wybąkałam – zamyśliłam się.

- Mogę wiedzieć nad czym? – jego uśmiech był taki czarujący.

Niesamowicie na mnie działał, byłam gotowa by wyznać wszystko. Powiedzieć mu, że wcale mnie nazywam Ginewra Spencer, a na balu przebywam tylko i wyłącznie z jego powodu. Bo jego ojciec chce wiedzieć, co wyrabia dziedzic fortuny. Miałam to na końcu języka, już chciałam otworzyć usta, ale powstrzymałam się. W ostatniej chwili zdałam sobie sprawę, co by się stało: moje pieniądze by przepadły. A wraz z nimi szansa na bliższe poznanie Lokiego. Bo gdyby się dowiedział… straciłabym tę jedyną, niepowtarzalną szansę poznania jego świata.

- Rozważam twoje słowa – powiedziałam wreszcie na głos. Spuściłam wzrok, by nie poznał, że nie mówię całej prawdy. A mimo to miałam wrażenie, że czyta ze mnie, jak z otwartej książki.

- Nie wstydź się – szepnął, delikatnie zmuszając mnie, bym na niego spojrzała. - Nie ma nic wstydliwego w tym, że zastanawiasz się, czy mam rację. Nie wstydź się, bo twoja potrzeba wcale nie jest wstydliwa. Jeśli tylko zechcesz… pokażę ci to – w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka niepewności.

- A jeśli nie zechcę? – spytałam, już właściwie całkiem retorycznie, bo ta część mnie, która była nim zafascynowana, przejęła nade mną całkowitą kontrolę, spychając rozsądek gdzieś w odległy kąt umysłu.

- Uznam, że się pomyliłem, zakończymy temat i będziemy starali się nieźle bawić do końca wieczoru – uśmiechnął się, ale tylko samymi ustami. Oczy miał poważne i w skupieniu czekał na moją odpowiedź. – Zastanów się dobrze, Ginnie. To co ci jestem w stanie zaoferować, może całkowicie zmienić twoje życie. Albo też możesz stracić niepowtarzalną szansę.

Wiedziałam, co chcę powiedzieć. Chciałam do niego należeć. Była w jego słowach jakaś magia, coś co sprawiało, że porzucałam rozsądek i byłam gotowa na wszystko, czego by ode mnie zażądał. Już otwierałam usta, gdy zjawił się obok nas Thor.

- Nie poprosił cię jeszcze do tańca? – powiedział ze śmiechem. – Widzisz Ginewro, może i nie wygląda, ale Loki jest zapalonym tancerzem. To dziwne, że jeszcze do tej pory nie porwał cię na parkiet.

- Bracie – Loki położył rękę na ramieniu Thora – pozwól, że sam zdecyduję, kiedy zaproszę pannę Spencer do tańca. Bardzo niegrzecznie przerwałeś nam dyskusję.

Starszy z braci wyglądał na speszonego. Szybko jednak odzyskał rezon i zrobił coś, czego robić nie powinien. Wypchnął nas na parkiet. Może i nie miałabym nic przeciwko, ale ten jeden gest Thora sprawił, że Loki stracił dobry humor. Został wytrącony z równowagi, co zniszczyło tę magiczną nić porozumienia między nami.

Tańczyliśmy w milczeniu, które uwierało mnie coraz bardziej. W końcu – nie wytrzymałam. Musiałam się odezwać. Musiałam mu powiedzieć.

- Zanim twój brat nam przerwał – zaczęłam niepewnie – chciałam ci dać odpowiedź. Czy chcesz ją poznać teraz?

- Nie – warknął.

Nie tego się spodziewałam. Dotknął mnie tym do żywego, dopiekł mi. Poczułam się jakbym była tylko nic nie znaczącą zabawką, którą można odrzucić na bok, kiedy tylko straci się nią zainteresowanie. I kiedy skończyliśmy taniec, podziękowałam sucho i odeszłam. Chciałam poszukać bodyguarda, który mnie tu przywiózł i poprosić o podwózkę z powrotem do domu. Nie zdążyłam zrobić pięciu kroków w kierunku hallu, kiedy mnie dogonił. Nie tłumaczył się, był chłodny i wycofany. Powiedział tylko:

- Odwiozę cię.

Chciałam protestować, powiedzieć, że sobie poradzę, ale jakiś błysk w jego oczach sprawił, że nie pisnęłam ani słówka. Poszłam za nim do jego ciemnozielonego Audi A8, wyglądającego identycznie niemalże jak te, którym zostałam przywieziona na bal.

- Teraz chcę poznać twoją odpowiedź – powiedział, kiedy siedzieliśmy już w samochodzie.

- Skąd taka nagła zmiana nastawienia? – zapytałam wyzywającym tonem. – Na balu jakoś nie miałeś zamiaru mnie wysłuchać. Nagle zachciało się teraz poznać odpowiedź?

- Na balu, odkąd Thor wypchnął nas na parkiet, byliśmy bacznie obserwowani – powiedział. – Rozmawianie na ten temat, kiedy oczy całej mojej rodziny były na nas skupione, byłoby nie na miejscu. Ktoś mógłby coś usłyszeć. Tak tworzą się plotki. A tych, już za dużo o mnie. Pewnie jakieś słyszałaś.

- Nie… - spoglądałam w boczną szybę, na mijane uliczki.

- Och, szkoda, pewnie byś się uśmiała. Mówi się, że co noc w swoim apartamencie urządzam orgie, połączone z oddawaniem czci szatanowi – zaśmiał się, choć nie było w tym śmiechu wesołości. – Nic z tych rzeczy.

- Nie odbywają się u ciebie orgie, czy nie czcicie na nich szatana? – zapytałam, próbując wprowadzić nieco lżejszą atmosferę.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko małej orgii raz na jakiś czas – wyznał całkiem szczerze – ale czczenie szatana? Mamy dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, kto wierzy w szatana? – ton nie pozostawiał wiele wątpliwości - Loki Gardner nie wierzył w szatana. – Teraz jednak możemy porozmawiać bez skrępowania. Jaka jest twoja decyzja?

- Chcę być twoja. Pokaż mi, jak – zawahałam się, ale ciekawość i fascynacja wzięły górę – pokaż mi jak to jest być twoją własnością.

* * *

_Wiecie jak możecie sprawić, żeby rozdziały pojawiały się regularnie? _

_Dokarmiajcie mojego wena. _

_Czekam na wasze opinie! _


End file.
